Various devices are known in the art for the collection and storing of atmospheric samples for chemical analysis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,253 purports to disclose a system for the collection of near real time confirmation samples to quickly eliminate false positive alarms by confirming the presence of a chemical agent when a monitor operating to detect that chemical agent generates an alarm. The '253 patent allegedly discloses an apparatus that collects air samples on multiple sorbent-filled tubes, which are subsequently heated to drive trapped analytes into a gas chromatograph for chemical analysis. One or more of these tubes may allegedly be preserved for later analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,056 purports to disclose a device for storing an air sample, such as exhaled air, in a plastic bag for subsequent off-line determination of the presence of inorganic compounds in the air sample. The '056 patent alleges that the bag may comprise a means to remove or neutralize unwanted matrix components in the samples through the use of reagents or adsorbent materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,905 purportedly discloses a device and method for continuous on-line or discrete off-line pre-concentration to collect samples of organic compounds in a fluid sample. The '905 patent allegedly discloses an adsorbent trap means, which may comprise a metal tube packed with an adsorbent composition, which traps organic compound contaminants, while allowing matrix gasses such as CO, CO2, N2, O2, NO2, SO2, CH4, and H2O to pass through. Rapid heating may be used to desorb the trapped analytes for analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,577 purports to disclose a breath gas analysis module for collecting and storing a sample of exhaled gas. The '577 patent allegedly discloses an inflatable balloon to store exhaled breath for subsequent analysis with a portable detector, such as for CO exposure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,278 purportedly discloses a system and method for detecting vapors of specific compounds in air. The '278 patent allegedly employs a parallel array of sample tubes in the form of gas chromatography capillary tubing, the interior of which may be coated with methyl silicone or polymerized methyl silicone to adsorb analytes of interest. The matrix air allegedly passes through the capillaries, and the tubes are subsequently heated to desorb the analytes for analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,668 purports to disclose a device and apparatus for preconcentrating volatile beer compounds on a porous polymer trap, which is subsequently heated to volatilize the trapped compounds. The '668 patent further alleges that the desorbed compounds are collected again on a cold trap for cryofocusing, in order to sharpen the desorption profile prior to chromatographic analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,310 purports to disclose a gas chromatography system in which prefocusing of a sample analyte is provided through the use of an adsorbent coated porous layer open tubular trap tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,659 purportedly discloses an envelope, or bag, for the collection of atmospheric air samples for subsequent chemical analysis.
As set forth below, the present invention provides an improved system for the collection and storage of analytes from an atmospheric sample.